


Let Me Be Your Killer King

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: beauty, bicycle, fish





	Let Me Be Your Killer King

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written about my ocs on ao3 before but i have a lot of them. hmu if you want some more of their content?? if not just ignore this lmao
> 
> title from victorious by panic! at the disco

The first time they locked eyes, Faye’s entire body lit up like she was on her, despite being submerged in the water. Her eyes didn’t know where to focus, taking in pale skin and shiny scales, and finally blue hair that both blended with the water and stood out against the sun above them. Neither creatures moved, until the end of the mysterious beings tail fluttered under them and the creature was diving down into the depths of the lake. Suddenly, Faye’s throat closed up with the forgotten fear, and she quickly swam up to the surface, gasping dangerously when air finally reached her.

Despite her fear of the water, she found herself there the next day, hat adorned to her head now, dressed in robes that didn’t seem fitting for what she was about to do. She carefully sat at the edge of the dock, not sure if she wanted to go back into the water. Her witches hat draped over the edge of the water, just skimming the top of it’s surface. Faye had been ready to open her mouth and call out to something that may’ve been a dream, before a pale hand stretched out slowly and just held the edge of her hat. She only had time to notice the slimy blue webbing between it’s fingers when it tugged with amazing strength and pulled her into the lake, causing her to flail and scream without warning.

The same hand covered her open mouth and she was suddenly able to breathe oxygen. Gasping into the palm, she met the eyes from yesterday, the creature with blue hair and golden eyes staring back at her with wide curiosity. 

Her voice sounded muffled when she spoke, but seemed to vibrate between them. “H-Hello.”   
  
The creature tilted her head, eyes still wide as she swam on the spot, turning them around. “Powerful. There’s magic in your veins.”   
  
Faye couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks, hoping it was hidden under the creatures palm. “I mean, I am a witch.”   
  
The creatures head sat back straight. “Witch?”   
  
“I make magic, like…” She forced the creature back slightly, who looked confronted and quickly did so. Faye grab her wrists when she went to swim away, coughing on water when she tried to speak. With a wave of her hand, a bubble was fastening around her head and she could breathe around, voice quieter when she repeated herself, “Don’t go. See?”   
  
The creature was smiling with awe Faye recognised in children who came to her street acts. “Magnificent. You are absolutely beautiful for a human.”   
  
Faye found herself laughing, blush definitely not hidden now with nothing covering it. The creatures smile remained soft as she watched, rolling her wrists and causing Faye to snatch her hands away. “Oh, sorry.”  
  
The creature shook. “No, do not be sorry, I was enjoying myself.” Her eyes twinkled. “I am Mar, mermaid protector of this lake and the creatures residing here. And you?”   
  
“I’m Faye. I uh, I do magic for kids sometimes, so I guess you could say I protect them.”   
  
The gills on Mar’s throat, which Faye didn’t notice until them, widened and then the mermaid giggled loudly, bubbles rising to the lakes surface. Faye felt the pit in her stomach grow lighter in response.


End file.
